User talk:Tornadospeed
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kitchen Wars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Did you like the juicer? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Time When did you create this wiki? Just wondering... Yoybotplant 19:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Can i be an admin? Since there is no admins besides you... can i be an admin? Yoybotplant 19:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Administrators Can i be an admin, since no one is except for you? Administrators Can i be an admin, since no one is except for you? thanks thanks for making me an admin. :) Badges Shouldn't the Acidic Lemons badge show lemon? admin hey can I be a admin How do you make transparent backgrounds? I noticed your picture backgrounds can all be seen through. Ker-plop0990 23:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Can Dishwasher be the leader of the Appliances? Ker-plop0990 16:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC)